Generally, a conventional iron for pressing clothes is always so constructed that it can only be used for smoothing clothes. Similarly, the conventional vacuum cleaner also can only be used for cleaning floors, carpets or the like by drawing in air and dust together. However, it has been known that up to now there has no an apparatus able to function as a vacuum cleaner and a steam iron by means of a combination thereof.